


massage received

by nejisalive



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Massages, Post-Timeskip, mentions of kiyoko/saeko, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejisalive/pseuds/nejisalive
Summary: Ryuu strained his muscle, Chikara is a physical therapist, they are boyfriends.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 7
Kudos: 122





	massage received

After his last training-kouhai of the day leaves, Ryuu grabs his equipment cleaning towel to finish his daily workout. He spaces his workout throughout each scheduled client, so he ends every day with a light muscle routine. He’s always packed with trainees, so instead of an hour of pure exercise like a regular person, he does smaller bouts of effort all throughout the day. But that same day, he was spotting weights for his student, he didn’t anticipate the drop of the bar to happen so quickly, his arm felt a sudden force. He continued with the day as if nothing happened and made sure the gym was empty (save for Kiyoko by the storefront’s shop). Grabbing the rod attached to a weighted rope, he pulls down for his last set of pull-downs. 

_ 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, phew. _

He can hear Kiyoko clearing up the front of the gym from clients’ messes when choosing new clothes and utilities for their perusal. Tanaka continues his workout, slowly getting slower as his muscles begin to give and he can feel a tighter knot forming by his scapula. The 20kg bar started to feel like 50kg and he knew that was it for that evening. 

_ 20, 21, 22, 23… just a bit more. _

The gym door opens after closing time. He hears Ennoshita’s voice greeting Kiyoko from the front. A huge grin tugs on his face and he finishes up his final set of tricep pulldowns for that day. Two pairs of footsteps were approaching the gym area and Tanaka perked up seeing his boyfriend. Even if he lives with him and (on most days) walk home from work together, Tanaka is always happy to see him again. 

“58, 59, 60! Man, breaking a sweat is really something huh?” Tanaka grinned and the two looked at him with playfully judgemental looks.

“Hey Shimizu, is 60 divisible by 8?” Ennoshita asked, cheekily smiling back at Ryuu.

“Last time I checked it wasn’t. Should I be worried that our only personal trainer isn’t counting reps right?” Kiyoko commented while unplugging the treadmills and wall clock.

“You both wound me.” Tanaka dramatically sighed and wiped himself with his face towel. He changed his shirt in the middle of the gym and Ennoshita teased him while sitting on a machine’s seat. 

“Ryuu, Kiyoko’s right here, have some decency.” Ennoshita commented if Tanaka’s lack of shirt was anything new. 

“She’s married to my sister, I am very decent.” Tanaka remarked while grabbing his bag and making sure nothing was left in the lockers. 

“I’m married to his sister, he is very decent.” Kiyoko deadpanned into a smile. After making sure everything was in order, she greeted them goodbye. Ryuu was in charge of locking up that night, so Kiyoko went ahead.

Once Kiyoko left, Tanaka grabbed the side of Chikara’s head and kissed his temple. Chikara was about to lean against Tanaka’s shoulder until Tanaka pulled away because he claimed to be ‘too gross for cuddles’, so they compromised into holding hands instead. Ryuu on the left, Chikara on the right…  _ hm. _ Ryuu locked the gym doors, took one last stretch, and walked towards the direction of their shared apartment, quietly listening to Ennoshita talk about his patients for the day. He has usual patients, but different stories that he relays to Ryuu. Ryuu jokes that Chikara takes the therapy part of physical therapy a little too seriously, but it’s fine for Chikara. It adds something special to his regular routine. 

“Ryuu, you know, there’s a patient I didn’t help today.” Chikara started, staring at the crosswalk’s stoplight. 

“Huh, who?” Tanaka asked in curiosity and shock. Chikara never leaves without at least giving his final patient a little bit of therapy. Sometimes he even does slight overtime, if possible, so this was news to Ryuu.

“There’s this dumbass who overexerted his arm muscles, thus pulling one of his shoulders. Probably caused by doing more reps than necessary for one day and/or from forgetting to stretch right before and after a workout.” Ennoshita pinched Tanaka’s cheek while walking and shared a pointed look at Ryuu. Ryuu chuckled and flinched when Ennoshita poked at the inflamed muscle. 

“...Is he a handsome dumbass?” Tanaka mumbled while trying to get the keys for his flat. 

“Passable enough.” Ennoshita grabbed the keys from him and opened the door with ease, ignoring Tanaka’s playful groan.

With Ennoshita beelining to the bathroom, Tanaka sat both their bags down by their bedroom door. Entering the bedroom, he grabbed clothes for after his shower. Ennoshita, now right beside him, picking clothes from Tanaka’s closet to wear too; Tanaka could care less anymore, he loved seeing Ennoshita in his clothes (or in none at all, but that’s a different story altogether). Tanaka heard a quick “Come on” come from Ennoshita and a huge grin spread on his face. They went to the bathroom to strip their work clothes and they stepped inside their shower to rinse off the gunk from the day. 

Chikara was under the running shower and Ryuu couldn’t help but smile at their circumstance. He watched him apply soap on his neck and shoulders, noticing the few moles by the side of his nape. Chikara noticed the silence and turned to see Ryuu watching him and he quickly washed off the soap bubbles from his body before squeezing some shampoo on his hands. Before Ryuu could react, his boyfriend’s hands were on his head, lathering the shampoo in his short hair. Almost like a trance, Ryuu melted into the touch. He felt like a puppy getting heat pats and belly rubs; his long day at the gym was worth the attention he was getting from Chikara. Until the shower head attacked him with a blast of water followed by the cutest giggle he loves to hear. After sticking out his tongue in teasing retaliation and getting a small kiss for forgiveness, he stepped under the shower to soap his body. He flinched when he tried to reach his back and when he reached for his legs, causing Chikara to stop his shampooing. Chikara gently stepped Ryuu aside to rinse off the shampoo in his own hair and lathered soap on his hands. 

“How did it get even worse than before?” He asked while soaping Ryuu’s back and legs.

“Sorry,” Ryuu softly laughed, “I think I carried a weight too heavy when one of my students dropped his barbell.” That earned him a sigh and Chikara was pushing him under the running shower. While rinsing off, he felt the magical hands lightly massaging his back. After they were both clean, they stepped out of the shower and Chikara dried Ryuu off first. Ryuu couldn’t help but stop him from pampering him after a long day of work. They dried off and Chikara got dressed before stealing Ryuu’s shirt from the counter and exiting for the bedroom. 

“Chikara, my shirt?” Ryuu asks after pulling up his pajama pants

“You don’t need it yet. Hurry up, your appointment was due 30 minutes ago.” Chikara says before throwing a pillow at the end of the bed and grabbing an oil from the bedside.

Ryuu enters the room with a small damp towel. Laying on his stomach, Chikara began to work through the knots on his back and stretch the right muscles to loosen up and lessen inflammation. Chikara was knelt beside him on the bed, but after a few kneads he was seated against Ryuu’s butt for ease. It was calming, to say the very least. Chikara’s hands were gentle and firm against his skin, he could feel him pinpoint exactly where the pain is and where to release it. And yet, all Ryuu wanted was to turn around and see Chikara’s face. He imagined it to be like his regular serious face; the scrunch of his nose and eyebrows when there’s an especially taut muscle, the slight pout on his lips when he can’t find the right spot, or the upturn of a smirk he gets when he knows he released the tension from his client’s body. When he felt the pain drastically lessen, he could hear Chikara mumbling through the massage.  _ I can’t believe this happened to you of all people. You’ve been exercising since time immemorial and your boyfriend is a physical therapist, how the hell did you manage to forget to take a break. You handsome dumbass, please take care of yourself more. I don’t care if you miss a day, after grabbing a dropped barbell you should maybe consider a rest.  _ Ryuu turned slightly and mumbled an apology before noticing the slight frown on Chikara’s face. He tried to apologize again, but he ended up getting a quick peck on the cheek as a response. Chikara was hovering over him, in a tauntingly sensual manner, grabbing the damp towel to wipe the excess massage oils on his back. 

“Thanks, Chikara.” Ryuu sighed happily.

“That would be 3000 yen, already discounted.” Chikara deadpans before laughing.

“But, it still hurts!” Ryuu cooed, knowing that it does not hurt. Chikara pointed him a confused look. “It needs a kiss! I heard it has healing properties, more effective than your medical studies!” Chikara giggled at the childish request and leaned to be by Ryuu’s ear. 

“Ryuu, I know your body more than anyone else and I’ve been doing physical therapy for 2 years, do you really think I’m going to fall for that?” Chikara whispered and Ryuu slightly deflated, exhaling in assumed defeat. Chikara moved himself lower and started to give small kisses against his shoulder blades and spine. “Because you are absolutely right.” Chikara rose slightly, giving one last kiss on Ryuu’s unaffected shoulder and parting with a light bite. Ryuu chuckled and turned once Chikara was seated beside him. 

“This feels so much better.” He sat up and rolled his arm. 

“It better be. I treated you like a prince!” Chikara scolded, crossing his arms. Ryuu noticed the top of Chikara’s shirt being slightly damp, and he stood up without warning to grab a small towel from the bathroom. 

“For me to be a prince, I must be really charming and regal, huh?” he returned to the bedroom to put the towel on Chikara’s head and dried his hair for him. 

“Nevermind, you’re a huge muscular baby who needed to be bathed and burped.” Chikara muses after allowing Ryuu to ruffle his hair. His hair fell messily, but still following its natural side part.

“I’m your baby, right?” Ryuu goofily smiled and a damp towel hit him square on the face.

“Gross!” He laughed, and Ryuu was softly staring. 

He could see the crows feet at the corners of his eyes. The bangs on his head were poking at his brow ridge and his cheeks were tilted upwards. Ryuu was so in love. He reached out a hand to brush the bangs to the side, letting his hand stay at his boyfriend’s cheek, and leaned in for a deep kiss. Chikara smiled against his lips, allowing the kiss to end naturally. After parting, the boys were laughing with each other, purely out of pleasantness filling up their chests. Ryuu pulled up Chikara’s shirt and folded it neatly to place at their bedside. 

“Your shirt was wet.” Ryuu stated.

“Yes, it was.” 

“Do you want a new shirt…?” 

“Just make sure to keep me warm.” 

“No problem.” 

Ryuu pulled up their blanket to cover them both. Holding Chikara close, he knew it was his turn to return all the favors he was given that night. Watching Chikara slowly drift into sleep, Ryuu ran his hands through his hair. Seeing his boyfriend in his arms, feeling the rise and fall of his chest with the steady breathing, he knew how lucky he was to be with him. And if all he could do in return was give him warmth, he will do that will all his heart. His hand went to his boyfriend’s side and he began to lull him to sleep with light pats, giving him occasional kisses, to his forehead. 

_ 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 _

_ 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 _

_ 1, 2, 3, 4 _

_ 1, 2, 3  _

_ 1, 2 _

_ 1,  _

_ phew. _

**Author's Note:**

> i love fluff!!!!!!


End file.
